This invention was put together one day when I was using a typical standard wash cloth. I had to repeatedly add liquid soap just to keep a good lather on my body. I was going through many bottles a week of liquid and dry bar soap. I thought about how I could make this wash cloth better or may be create a bath cloth with a new design. I came up with the Sudz-Bath-Cloth. A bath cloth that give you ample amount of lather and suds with half the amount of soap needed. I also engineered where you can wash your face with one side and then flip to use other side for your body, which will help keep other dirt or grim of your face. I also wanted to make it easy to clean to keep a smell down from the bath cloth as well, where your typical cloth can have from drying out for your next wash. The Sudz-Bath-Cloth can be squeezed several times which basically cleans the wash cloth and kills the odor from drying out. The bath cloth can also be machine washed and dried with no damage. It's the same as a towel, when you need to buy another one from old age, then buy one. I get very good results from my new bath cloth and the results are stated correctly and on point.